


25. Gazing into each other’s eyes 互相凝視對方

by tienian



Series: 多CP短篇集 — OTP Challenge [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tienian/pseuds/tienian
Summary: 那些只憑傳聞了解他的人，會覺得跩哥的眼睛是寒冰，冷酷又傲慢，但翠菊知道，他的灰眼睛是陰鬱的天，傲慢則是雲，用來掩飾藏在後方的靈魂。有時候，當她凝視他時，她覺得他的灰眸其實是期盼——下一秒，烏雲就會散開，而陽光會出現。





	25. Gazing into each other’s eyes 互相凝視對方

**Author's Note:**

> 本文沿用舞台劇裡跩哥跟翠菊的設定。

那些只憑傳聞了解他的人，會覺得跩哥的眼睛是寒冰，冷酷又傲慢，但翠菊知道，他的灰眼睛是陰鬱的天，傲慢則是雲，用來掩飾藏在後方的靈魂。有時候，當她凝視他時，她覺得他的灰眸其實是期盼 —— 下一秒，烏雲就會散開，而陽光會出現。

當然，有時他的眼神真的是冰冷的，就像現在。

「我爸媽跟你說了些什麼嗎？」他說，眼神頑固得像冬天融不了的雪。

他們已縮在被窩之中，翠菊舒適地躺在柔軟的枕頭上，蓋著厚重的被子，她的丈夫與她側著身子，面對著面，整個世界彷彿只剩他們兩人。房間裡的燈已經關了，唯有壁爐裡溫潤的爐火能為偌大的房間提供光亮。藉著這麼一點微弱的光線，翠菊也看得出來跩哥冰冷的眼神其實是為了隱藏心中忽然出現的怒氣。

她搖了搖頭。「不是，跟你父母沒有關係，是我自己想要的。」她安撫，雖然她知道跩哥的父母非常希望馬份家有下一位繼承人，可是她不願將魯休思與水仙扯進這件事之中，這只會讓情況變得更複雜。

翠菊的話讓跩哥靜了下來，他眉頭微蹙，翠菊知道他在斟酌字句。良久，他才低聲說：「翠菊，你知道我不在意有沒有孩子。馬份家可以斷在我這，我不在乎， _ **真的**_ 。」他強調，語氣顯得孩子氣，讓翠菊忍不住勾起嘴角。

「何況，依你身體的狀況，生小孩會很辛苦，甚至 —— 」他深吸了口氣，沒將句子說完，可是翠菊了解他想說的是「 _甚至致命_ 」。翠菊看得出他眼裡的擔憂。

「我知道。」她說，努力想將之前想好的論點提出，「我想要小孩不是因為你父母，也不是因為馬份家。而是因為 ...... 」

這次，詞窮的是她。時間晚了，睡意讓她的思緒灰矇矇的，像是罩了層紗，也許她不該選擇在半夜提起這件事的。好在，翠菊不用多久就想起了自己最開始的想法。「因為 _ **我們**_ 。」她堅定地說。「我們會是好父母的。」

她的話惹來跩哥的一聲輕笑，可翠菊聽出笑容背後的苦澀。「你會是好母親，至於我 ...... 」他沒再說下去，只是嘆了口氣。

在溫暖的被窩中，他動了動右手，翠菊知道跩哥想做什麼，於是她早一步將自己的手放在跩哥的左手臂上。睡衣遮住了他手臂上的標記，即便翠菊早就跟跩哥說她一點也不在意，他仍舊習慣無論日夜都穿著長袖衣服。

翠菊能感受到跩哥緊繃的肌肉，她像往常一樣按摩了一下他的手臂，朝丈夫微笑。跩哥眼裡的情緒逐漸緩和，身體也放鬆了下來。

「睡吧。已經很晚了，我們可以改天再談。」他說，雖然翠菊能聽得出來，跩哥並不怎麼想再提起這個話題。

她沒堅持，睡意朝她襲來，她確實累了，或許睡飽之後她能想出更完整的論點。「晚安。」她跟跩哥說，看向那雙與她同樣睏倦的眼眸。

「晚安。」

他們同時閉上眼。翠菊喜歡這樣，她喜歡自己在睡覺前的最後一眼，看到的是他。

 

＊＊＊

 

翠菊睜開眼時，天已經亮了。

日光從窗簾的縫隙中流瀉而出，撫著她的臉頰。跟陽光相比，爐火的光顯得微不足道，不過翠菊感激地感受著爐火的溫暖。家庭小精靈知道她容易受寒，所以總會定時為他們的房間添加爐火。

跩哥還在熟睡，他背對著窗子，一絲金髮落在眼前，呼吸平穩又和緩。翠菊看著他安詳的睡臉，忍不住微笑。她知道跩哥偶爾還是會做噩夢，可是頻率已不如以前頻繁。有時她會趁跩哥睡覺時，輕揉他的眉間，彷彿這樣就能將他的噩夢趕走。

她等著跩哥醒來，她已經想好要跟他說什麼了。 _ **我夢見了過去。**_ 她會這麼開場。

夢中的她才十五歲，夢開始時，她正閉著眼，努力壓抑想要嘔吐的慾望。

 

＊＊＊

 

當然，就算沒有夢的提醒，翠菊也清楚記得那一天。

那天是晴朗的春日午後，冬天終於拖著腳步離開，陽光也開始摻了一點暖意，有幾位不怕冷的學生甚至已經換上短袖衣服了。只是，再多、再暖的陽光也無法將翠菊體內的惡寒驅走。講台上麥教授正口沫橫飛地講課，她卻一個字也聽不進去。她在課堂間一直用手撐著頭，忍著想要奪門而出的衝動，祈求時間過得快一點。變形學結束之後，翠菊匆忙地收拾好課本，大步跑出教室。她能感受到麥教授的目光停留在她身上，但她沒有回頭，胸口的痛楚讓她知道，如果她停下來，她就再也跑不動了。

翠菊匆匆拐過幾個彎，跑進角落的廁所裡，衝進其中一個隔間，抱著馬桶將胃裡的東西都吐了出來。在吐完之後，她縮在馬桶邊，顫抖地拿出口袋裡的魔藥瓶。她花了幾秒才打開鎖緊的瓶蓋，接著她將裡頭淡藍色的液體湊到唇邊。幾滴又酸又苦的魔藥流下喉嚨，翠菊忍住想再次嘔吐的衝動，將魔藥一飲而盡。

然後，她昏睡了過去。

 

 

再度醒來時，翠菊不再想吐了，取而代之的是隱約的偏頭痛，像是有人一直在敲擊她的頭。雖然不適，但她可以應付。她摸了摸額頭，確認自己沒有發燒後，立刻覺得放鬆許多。

她坐在馬桶上深呼吸，拿出手帕將額頭上的冷汗擦乾，等待自己的力氣復原。她猜麥教授或許已經將她的異狀告訴月桂了，不過，至少等下她見到月桂時，狀態不會那麼差。隱瞞病症不是個好習慣，但翠菊不想總當姊姊的負擔，也不想當同學眼中「病弱的女孩」。何況，她才不想在全班面前吐出來。

正當翠菊覺得自己恢復得差不多時，門外傳來急促的腳步聲，伴隨著廁所門被大力甩上的聲響，響亮的聲音嚇到在隔間裡的翠菊。無論進來的人是誰，那人顯然很激動，在進來廁所後還用手狠狠捶了下洗手台。翠菊覺得有點蠢，洗手台可堅硬得很。

來人在廁所踱步，煩躁的步伐透露著混亂的心情，與腳步同樣紊亂的呼吸聲被廁所的回聲放大。翠菊覺得整間廁所的氛圍彷彿都被來客的情緒所影響，變得更加陰暗。

幾分鐘後，腳步聲終於停止，取而代之的是低聲的呢喃。翠菊聽不清字句，可是那人的聲音讓她不禁皺起了眉，心裡覺得有哪裡不對勁 —— 以女生來說，來人的嗓音未免也太低了。於是，她小心地將門推開一點，透過狹小的縫隙向外觀看。

她所在的隔間比較靠外，因此能看得到廁所門邊的洗手台，她的視線從潔白的洗手台往右移，在看到洗手台旁的幾座小便斗時，翠菊忍不住倒抽了口氣。

**這是男生廁所！** 她驚恐地發現，她肯定是在一片慌亂之中走錯了。

翠菊強迫自己鎮定。 _ **只要等他走了就好**_ ，她對自己說。她悄悄打量著剛進來的人，連呼吸都不敢太大聲。從身形來看，他肯定是男生。

男孩低著頭站在洗手台之前，他扭開水龍頭，轟轟的水聲在廁所裡響著。翠菊可以看到他的背影，他有著淡金色的頭髮，穿著品質很好的長袍，而當他抬頭望著鏡子時，翠菊立刻認出了那張臉孔。跩哥．馬份，月桂的同學。翠菊跟這位六年級的學長只有短暫地交談過幾次，對他的印象停留在他去年進督察小組時囂張跋扈的樣子。每當他以級長身份在交誼廳高談闊論時，他的眼睛裡滿是對自己家族的自豪。

此時他的驕傲全都沒了。

翠菊驚訝地發現，跩哥在哭，難看、一點也不優雅地哭。他用手抹了抹臉頰，但卻沒擦掉淚水，反而在臉上留下了凌亂的淚痕。翠菊側耳傾聽，他似乎在小聲地說些什麼，可是在水聲下，翠菊什麼也聽不清。

她將門又推開了一點，身體向前傾，想看得更清楚一點，確認自己看到的不是幻覺。她盯著跩哥在鏡子裡的倒影，不知道該做些什麼。她跟他並不熟，因此不可能出去安慰他，而且翠菊有預感跩哥肯定不想被人發現這件事。

她只能等。

水聲與哭聲交雜，將翠菊的心情打濕，變得沈重。她側過身，將視線挪開，不想再窺看這樣私密的畫面，如果可以，她甚至想將哭聲阻絕在外。這是屬於跩哥的時間，她不該干擾。

翠菊等了好久。她聽著跩哥的淚水從暴雨慢慢變為毛毛細雨，最終緩緩地止住了。翠菊聽到他漫不經心地用水潑了潑臉，肯定是想洗去淚水留下的痕跡。接著他將水龍頭關上，水聲停止，被一段長長的沈默取代。

翠菊等著跩哥出去，可是卻沒再聽到任何聲響。在聽了這麼久的水聲之後，沈默顯得好不自然。最後，她實在等得不耐煩了，於是便探出頭往門外一看。

跩哥站在洗手台前，一手撥著凌亂的頭髮，正在打量鏡子裡的自己。濕漉漉的瀏海貼在他前額，襯著他蒼白的面色，他的臉頰上還有水珠，雙眼因為哭過而紅腫。

當翠菊的視線移到鏡子中央時，跩哥的灰眼睛直直看進翠菊的綠眼裡。

翠菊感覺自己的心跳漏了一拍。

跩哥轉過身，看向翠菊所在的隔間，長袍掃過地板時發出沙沙的聲響。她看到跩哥的嘴唇張開，像是準備要說些什麼，她在他出聲前往旁邊一閃，躲進隔間裡面，門可以遮住她的身影，只要跩哥沒有將門推開，她就不可能會被發現。

「麥朵？」跩哥的聲音傳來。即使看不到外面，翠菊還是能聽到跩哥朝隔間走來的聲音。她閉起眼，屏住呼吸。

廁所外傳來一些嬉鬧聲，跩哥警戒地停下腳步。幾名男同學笑鬧地走過廁所門前，不過他們並沒有推開門，而是繼續拖著腳步，走下旁邊的階梯，看來他們只是路過而已。在學生的說話聲變小後，跩哥鬆了口氣。他再次回到洗手台前，梳了梳頭髮，然後踏著沈重的步伐離開。

跩哥走遠之後，翠菊知道她也應該出去了，以免等會又有男生進來，但是她發現自己動不了，不是因為她的身體，而是因為她剛才所看見的。

雖然只有一瞬間，但他們對上視線了。眼淚將他眼裡的所有偽裝都洗去，撼動翠菊的是他眼中赤裸的情緒 —— 恐懼。

她認得這種恐懼。那是對死亡的恐懼，翠菊從很早之前就認識這種恐懼，熟悉到只需一眼就能認得出來。

翠菊病弱的身體代表她總是離死亡很近 —— _太近了_ ，有時候她覺得自己彷彿被死神跟蹤，從眼角餘光她能看到死亡，而只要一不注意就會被死神帶走。

恐懼跟死亡如影隨形。

自從治療師說她可能活不過四十歲時開始，懼怕死亡這件事就深植在翠菊心中，但她從來不知道該怎麼面對。她照時喝她的魔藥，心底知道再多藥也只是拖延死亡的腳步罷了。她對生死表現得淡漠，因為她覺得若是放太多情感，只會讓恐懼愈來愈深。她的身體已經讓她受了夠多苦了，她可不想再給自己的心理狀態增添負擔。

翠菊當然好奇跩哥為何會忽然開始害怕死亡，可是心裡面更吸引她的是，跩哥會怎麼面對死亡？

 

 

出乎翠菊意料之外的是，跩哥完完全全將他的恐懼藏起。

當晚，翠菊趁著吃晚餐時仔細打量了一下跩哥，他的灰眼睛裡看不出一絲恐懼。是的，他看起來有點憂鬱，可是翠菊覺得那只是表面，用來隱藏他對死亡的害怕。如果不是像翠菊這樣知情的人，恐怕不會知道跩哥在隱藏些什麼。他的恐懼就像春雨，來得又快又急。雨停之後，留下厚重的雲層，遮住後方的天空。

翠菊得承認自己有點失望，可是又慶幸有人跟自己一樣懦弱。

_**我們都沒有面對死亡的勇氣**_ ，她欣慰地想，有個同伴讓她覺得沒那麼孤單。

 

＊＊＊

 

當跩哥從睡眠中轉醒，睜開雙眼時，翠菊沒有將夢的第一段說給他聽。或許哪一天她會將她誤闖男生廁所的事說給他聽，可是不是現在。

她說的是夢的第二段，他們在大戰後再度相遇時的事。

「我夢見了過去。」翠菊說，把玩著跩哥睡翹的髮絲，「你還記得我們在魔法部見面的事嗎？」

跩哥點了點頭，他的眼神迷茫，剛睡醒的腦袋還不清醒，翠菊趁著這個機會將夢說給他聽。「我還記得，那是我十五歲之後第一次見到你。」

 

＊＊＊

 

翠菊趁著姐姐沒注意時，偷偷望向跩哥，他的灰眸盯著腳下，壓根沒察覺到翠菊的視線。

_他變了。_ 這是翠菊看到跩哥時的第一個想法。她並不覺得驚訝，戰爭之後所有人都變了。

戰後兩年，食死人的捉拿與審判已經到了一段落。許多與食死人有親戚關係的家族躲了一陣子風頭，見情勢不再險峻，便蠢蠢欲動，等不及再次在巫師社交界登場。

魔法部的慈善晚會正是這樣的場合。美其名是為了巫師界的重建，實際上也是人們贖過、重新建立形象的場合。魔法部樂於舉辦這樣的活動，純血家族的財力依舊凌駕於其他巫師，如果能趁機從他們的口袋中撈點錢，他們當然願意。

因此，即便月桂與翠菊心底不願意，她們還是聽從父母的建議，來到了魔法部應酬。晚會進行到一半，綠茵姐妹已經與魔法部好幾位官員聊過天，雖然效果不彰 —— 在戰時試圖兩邊討好、保持中立的綠茵家，在戰後可就沒那麼受歡迎了。食死人家族覺得他們是叛徒，另一方則覺得姑息養奸的綠茵家也是共犯之一。不過，靠著姐妹倆的努力，還是有些人願意與她們交涉。翠菊是在月桂忙著跟一位魔法執行部的官員談天時，注意到跩哥的。

他站在大廳的角落，躲在一盞檯燈旁邊，藏在陰影之中。跩哥手裡握著酒杯，偶爾啜一口，始終沒有走到大廳中心，像是害怕舞廳的燈光會灼傷他。整場晚會，就只有他沒有試圖與其他人交談，也沒有賓客去找他聊天。

當然，這並不讓人意外。

他是食死人，冷落對大部分人來說已經是最低限度的禮貌了。

自從食死人佔領霍格華茲之後，翠菊就沒看過他。大戰那一年，她沒有搭上前往霍格華茲的火車。父母給外界的理由是因為她虛弱的身子，但翠菊心底知道，他們還想要保有一點棋子 —— 跟其他食死人親族的孩子一樣，月桂去霍格華茲是為了表示綠茵家仍是向著佛地魔的，可如果真有什麼事情發生，綠茵家還有翠菊。

她對跩哥的遭遇大多是從月桂口中拼湊而成，不過月桂聽到的有時也是傳言。 _馬份七年級時不怎麼喜歡說話。_ 月桂曾這麼說。

半真半假的傳聞也足夠讓翠菊知道，跩哥這幾年並不好過。

她對於幾年前那位害怕的男孩依舊印象深刻，如今，男孩變得成熟了，並不單純只是外表，而是他站著的姿勢、掃視全場的眼神 —— 翠菊不記得以前跩哥有這麼警戒。戰爭是殘酷的，無論身在哪一方，它都能從人的身上、心中拿走一些東西。

翠菊只敢趁著談話間的空擋間快速打量跩哥，她不確定自己是否該去找他說話。最後，是月桂決定去跟老同學打聲招呼。（月桂事後承認，她有注意到翠菊在默默看著跩哥。「你表現得實在 _ **太明顯了**_ 。」她邊說邊翻了個白眼。）

她們走過為了這天而特意打了蠟的光滑地面，高跟鞋踏在地上時發出清脆響亮的聲音，翠菊不知怎麼地忽然緊張起來。她在腦海中思考該如何跟跩哥問好，不過在她想好之前，兩位中年男士就搶先一步走到跩哥面前找他攀談，他們手裡拿著半滿的酒杯，腳步不穩，走路歪歪斜斜的，幾滴酒還因此灑到地上。

翠菊能感受到身旁的月桂忽地緊繃起來，她拉住妹妹的手，放低音量說：「先等等。」並領著翠菊走到離跩哥站的位置有一段距離的小桌子前，途中還從侍者手上拿了兩杯酒。月桂將酒放在桌子上，假裝她們只是在喝酒閒聊，然後趁四下無人時施了竊聽咒。

站在這個位置，翠菊能清楚地看見跩哥與兩位男士，而竊聽咒讓她能聽到所有對話。

「 —— 您父母呢？依照我的記憶，這種場合應是他們的最愛才對！」其中一位中年男子說，翠菊聽出他已經喝了太多酒，說話時字都糊在一起，說完後還打了個飽嗝。

跩哥的聲音相比之下就冷靜很多。「他們在家休息。」他回答，「因此今晚由我代表他們出席。」

「 **在家休息？** 」另一名男士高聲說，雙下巴在他說話時激烈地抖動。竊聽咒放大了音量，翠菊覺得他的聲音好尖，刺痛她的耳朵。「看來馬份夫婦過得還真舒適呀？根據他們在戰時的表現，我想很多人都認為他們不該有這麼奢侈的生活。」

跩哥的眼裡出現了一抹情緒，可是翠菊看不清。她往前走了幾步，可是月桂的手緊緊抓著她，不讓她離開。

「我的一位姨丈是巫審加碼的成員，他前幾天跟我說，他覺得有些審判有再審的必要。」男人繼續說，表情愈來愈猖狂。他已經醉到不再掩飾自己對馬份家的厭惡，也沒有能力玩文字遊戲。他就像所有喝醉的人一樣，只會直接攻擊。「金利部長有時就是太寬容了。我姨丈跟我都覺得，你父母的案子不該那樣審判。」

翠菊甩開月桂的手，往跩哥走去，不理會姐姐在她身後的叫喚。

「嘿，我有幾位老同事都跟巫審加碼有聯繫。」另外一位附和，邊用手理了理早已稀疏的頭髮，「我如果多拜託幾位朋友，說不定真的能重啟審判。若可以再來一遍，我相信巫審加碼不會再這麼仁慈。」

她快走到跩哥面前了，也因此能看到他灰眸的情緒。 _恐懼。_ 他在害怕些什麼？

男人們沒注意到跩哥的異狀，他們連看都沒看他，興頭來了的他們繼續高談闊論，一搭一唱地說：「你知道，阿茲卡班還有很多位置，我想他們不會介意再多收兩個人的。」

「如果牢房不夠，我想他們兩人共用一間牢房也行 —— 」

跩哥眼中的恐懼被憤怒掩蓋，翠菊加快腳步，她的直覺告訴她，如果跩哥的怒氣一來，事情會一發不可收拾。

她的步伐引起跩哥的注意，他瞥見翠菊的身影，灰眼中的怒意被驚訝掩蓋。可是翠菊沒分神看他，她站到跩哥身旁，挺直身子，朝兩位男士露出禮貌的微笑。

翠菊的闖入成功地讓兩位男子閉上了嘴，瞪著忽然出現的人。

她深吸了口氣，在腦中搜索著社交辭令。「先生們，」她開口，露出禮貌的微笑，「我無意冒犯，不過我不小心聽到您們的對話，而我必須說，您們的話題引起了我的注意。」她眼角餘光瞥見月桂在朝她走來，也看到月桂在長裙邊揮了揮魔杖，流暢又隱密地施了個無聲咒，翠菊認出月桂手腕的動作。

**醒酒咒。** 翠菊稍微放鬆了一點。月桂的咒語很有效，她面前的兩位男士立刻清醒了過來。「今晚我有幸與俠鉤帽部長稍微交談了一會，」她更有自信地說，「我想他會很樂意接納您們的意見。也許我們能一起去找他聊聊？」

她的目光飄向在大廳中央，被眾人圍繞的金利。魔法部長在神采奕奕地跟幾位官員聊天，晚會的喧囂沒影響到他的神智，他的眼神依舊銳利。翠菊不用看也知道兩位男士正不自在地交換個眼神。驅除酒精後，理智終於回到他們的腦袋中。

「不用了，我們只是在開玩笑而已。」其中一位男士僵硬地說。

「是的，開玩笑，還望馬份先生不要太放在心上。」另外一位接口道。

他們匆忙地道別後便轉身離去，甚至不敢直視跩哥的眼睛，月桂在他們離開後才走到翠菊身旁。

「謝謝。」跩哥簡短地向翠菊還有月桂道謝。他的灰眼飄向翠菊，並朝她伸出了手。「我記得你是月桂的妹妹？」

「對，我是翠菊‧綠茵。」翠菊握住了他的手，對上跩哥的視線。他看起來又像之前那樣，平靜卻警戒，無論是怒火還是恐懼都不見蹤影。

即使跩哥鬆開手、移開視線，去和月桂敘舊，他的眼神還是留在翠菊心中。

跩哥的確是變了，他藏起恐懼的能力比十六歲時更高明。可是，翠菊覺得自己能在他看似平靜的眼中，瞥到一點漣漪，那是先前的情緒所留下的波動。

她開始好奇他的眼裡還能藏些什麼。

當時翠菊並沒料到，之後有一天她將能透過跩哥的一個眼神、嘴角的抽動，就能了解他的想法。要到那個時候，她才會認出跩哥當晚的恐懼是什麼。那不是對死亡的恐懼，那是比死亡糟得多的恐懼 —— 他害怕的是再度失去家人。

他不想獨自一人。

他害怕寂寞。

 

＊＊＊

 

翠菊的夢境是咖啡，跩哥在聽完之後睡意全沒了。他眨了眨眼，覺得舌尖甚至能嚐到妻子帶著苦味的夢。

「你當初找我講話是因為我很害怕？」他不可置信地說，眼裡的困惑顯而易見。

「對。」翠菊的嘴角勾起一抹笑，「因為你很害怕。」

他們依舊在被窩裡，如睡前那樣面對著面。他們當然能等吃完早餐之後再聊，可是翠菊偏好在被窩裡的時光。她覺得這個話題只能在此刻提起，在只有他們兩人的世界裡。她一手搭上他的肩，望進他的眼睛。

「跩哥，我知道生產會很危險，可是我還是想要孩子。」翠菊輕聲說，「我會比你先離開，這點你我都心知肚明。」

她看得出來跩哥想要反駁，可是她沒讓他這麼做。「不，聽我說完好嗎？」她說，手捏了捏他的肩頭，「你知道我會先走，你知道跟我結婚的話，你總有一天會變得寂寞，可是你還是選擇了我。」

跩哥什麼也沒說，他盯著翠菊，眼神專注。

「你害怕寂寞，但你還是選了我。」翠菊重複，「你選擇冒這個風險，因為你知道我們會很快樂。現在，我也想這麼做。」

她的思緒飄向她的夢，兩場夢境都是關於恐懼。他們依舊害怕，可是翠菊不想再讓恐懼阻止她了。

「我比你還怕死，可是我願意冒這個險，為了 **我們** 。」她說，從來沒覺得這麼堅定過。

有好一會，跩哥什麼也沒說。他的手撫上翠菊的臉頰，將她拉近，灰眼睛對上綠眼睛。在他眼裡，翠菊還是看得到擔憂，看得到恐懼，可是她也看得出在這些情緒之後，有什麼 _ **別的**_ 。

當年跩哥求婚時，就是他眼中這個「 _別的_ 」推了翠菊一把，讓她牽起跩哥的手，答應了他的求婚。她從他眼中看出，跩哥會害怕，可是對於未來的期盼是如此強烈，所以他願意放手一搏。

翠菊不知道的是，此刻跩哥在她眼裡也看到了同樣的情緒。他看到了妻子的恐懼、決心，還有希望。

他們最終都選擇與自己最害怕的事物冒險，跩哥選擇對抗寂寞，翠菊選擇對抗死亡。翠菊終於承認了，在她對死亡的淡漠下，隱藏著想要留下點什麼的渴望。

「我知道了。」跩哥的聲音很小，可是翠菊聽得很清楚。

淚水不由自主地湧上。跩哥傾身將妻子臉上的淚珠吻去，然後將唇覆上她的。他們的視線再度相交，而翠菊能感受到裡頭滿滿的愛。

翠菊閉上眼，享受比爐火還有陽光都要溫暖的吻。

 

＊＊＊

 

翠菊從來沒有經歷過這種疼痛。

她感覺身體要從裡面被撕成兩半，激烈的疼痛逼得翠菊閉上眼，期望眼前的黑暗能讓她分心並帶走一點痛覺，一點點也好。可是陣痛還是持續襲來，她握住跩哥的手掌，狠狠地捏了一下。

跩哥即使覺得痛，也什麼都沒說。他在跟好幾位治療師討論翠菊的情況，語氣急促，但是翠菊一個字也聽不進去。在第一波陣痛來臨時，她本以為自己能堅持住 —— 畢竟她可是從小就與病痛為伍。但是，她很快就發現，這種深入骨子且毫無止盡的疼痛是她從沒經歷過的。

又是一陣疼痛，翠菊撫著鼓起的肚子，希望裡面的小傢伙能稍微安分一點。

_只差一點了。_ 她對自己還有肚子裡的孩子說，雖然她的信心被愈來愈激烈的陣痛給動搖。

在這之前的一年，跩哥與她為即將來臨的孩子做足了準備。翠菊虛弱的身體意味著他們必須比其他人付出更多心力，才能確保懷孕與生產不會要了她的命。他們謹遵著治療師的建議調養身子，並在孕期每個階段確認翠菊的身體跟胎兒都安然無恙。

他們把所有能做的都做了，就為了創造一點奇蹟。

下一波陣痛讓翠菊再也忍不住呻吟。她睜開眼，發現跩哥抿著唇，一臉擔憂地看向她，翠菊想跟丈夫說自己沒問題，還能繼續，痛覺卻讓她失去了組織言語的能力。她什麼也說不出口，忍著不尖叫已經是她的極限了。她望著跩哥，期望自己的眼神能傳達所有未說出口的話語。

跩哥似乎在跟她說些什麼，他的嘴一開一合，可是字句卻傳不到翠菊耳裡。陣痛之間的間隔愈來愈短，應付疼痛已花了她太多心力，她沒有力氣去聽、去理解，她的眼角瞥見治療師們在四處走動，可是卻聽不見他們的聲音。

周遭的世界好像靜下來了。世界只剩下跩哥跟她，還有無所不在的疼痛。

她盯著熟悉的灰眼睛，裡頭混合著好多情緒，有疲勞，也有憂慮與恐懼。她看得出跩哥害怕自己會失去翠菊與他們的孩子，他怕自己會再度變成獨自一人。

陣痛幾乎要將翠菊的理智帶走，可是她還是看得出來，恐懼並不是全部。

隱藏在恐懼旁，跩哥的眼眸中仍有希望。

他的灰眸是天空，恐懼是雲，不過雲層還是遮不住後方的陽光。

他相信他們可以成功。

丈夫的信心讓翠菊忍不住微笑。

治療師將一杯魔藥湊到翠菊嘴邊，她下意識地喝下。魔藥肯定很有效，藥才剛吞下，擴散到翠菊全身的疼痛就減少了一點。少了刺激著她的神經的痛感，翠菊忽然發現自己好累。她好想睡。

翠菊能感受到她的意識正逐漸隨睡意飄走，也許這就是魔藥的作用。在被睡魔帶走之前，她眷戀地看著跩哥的眼睛，看著烏雲背後的一點陽光。

她想記住他眼中的希望。

她看得不夠久 —— 或許她花一輩子的時間也看不夠。最後魔藥的效力逼得翠菊不得不闔眼，殘留的影像在她眼前跳躍，因此即便閉上眼，她還是看得到灰眼睛裡的光。

那抹光陪伴著她，直到魔藥將她的意識帶走。

 

＊＊＊

 

翠菊睜開眼。

有一瞬，她享受著照在她臉上的陽光，直到疼痛襲來。

她全身都好痠、好痛，她深深吸了口氣，感覺空氣刺痛著她的肺，幾秒後，她顫抖地將氣息吐出。她重複這個動作，給身體時間適應無所不在的痛。基於以往的經驗，翠菊知道大哭大叫並不會讓痛覺減少。

「翠菊？」一個聲音呼喚她，像是從很遙遠的地方來的。

是跩哥的聲音。

翠菊眨眨眼，模糊的視野逐漸清晰，過去幾個月的經歷從她腦中一閃而過。她懷孕了，她被送到聖蒙果等待生產，她記得跩哥握著她的手，然後 —— 翠菊掙扎著起身，可是卻發現自己一點力氣也沒有。

「沒事的。」跩哥安撫。

翠菊轉過頭，朝跩哥的方向看去。她首先看到的是熟悉的灰眸，裡頭盈滿著淚水，淚珠模糊了他眼中的情緒。當她把視線下移時，她看到跩哥懷裡抱著一塊布，裹著一團小東西。

翠菊不必開口，跩哥就吩咐幾名治療師進來，他們小心翼翼地扶起翠菊，將她脆弱的身子靠在病床上。疼痛依舊啃咬著她，卻忽然沒那麼可怕了，翠菊覺得自己的心正懸著，她盯著跩哥懷裡的布。他們成功了嗎？

跩哥坐到病床上，溫柔地將他懷中的小東西抱到翠菊懷裡，翠菊吃力地抬起手臂，接過那一團柔軟的東西。她的身子太虛弱，手臂一點力氣也沒有，於是，跩哥扶著她的手，讓那團布能緊緊貼著翠菊的胸脯。

「他睡了好一陣子，等下就會醒來。」跩哥在她耳邊輕喃，眼淚落在翠菊髮間。翠菊聽得出來，他跟自己一樣，不敢相信自己有多麽幸運。

「辛苦你了。」他的聲音哽咽，手覆上翠菊的，緊緊握著。

**好溫暖。** 明明那麼小，可是她懷中的小東西卻瞬間點亮了翠菊心中的火。翠菊盯著小東西，不敢移開視線，怕這一切只是一場過於美好的夢。他們的兒子正緊閉著眼睡覺，鼻孔頑強地一開一合，順暢地吐出氣息，胸口隨著每一次呼吸而起伏。

**他們成功了。**

淚水滑下翠菊的臉龐，跩哥空出一隻手，將她的淚珠抹開，讓翠菊能不受眼淚干擾，好好看著他們的小奇蹟。小東西目前只有幾撮髮，頭髮跟爸爸一樣是淡金色，眼睫毛也是同樣的顏色。他的鼻子跟翠菊一樣挺，有著堅硬的線條。 _綠茵的鼻子_ ，月桂總是這麼叫她們的鼻子。

翠菊喝了口治療師遞來的水，清涼的水流過乾涸的喉嚨，可是當她開口時，聲音依舊嘶啞。

「哈囉。」她對小東西說。

翠菊不知道小東西是否真的聽到她說的話，還是單純睡飽了。總之，小東西先張開了嘴，發出嘰嘰呀呀的聲音，並動了動睫毛，像是一則預告。

接著，他睜開眼。

**Author's Note:**

> 對於舞台劇裡的跩哥與翠菊，我可以說是又愛又恨，羅琳拜託可以不要再虐我CP了嗎？QAQ 
> 
> 不過，跩翠一直是我很喜歡的配對，而可以用舞台劇這種很虐又很有愛的設定來寫他們，對我來說也很有趣。（雖然我內心還是更希望跩翠白頭偕老QQ）
> 
> 總之，希望各位讀者喜歡這個版本的他們！


End file.
